edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dr. Angryslacks/Favorite/Least Favorite Video Games
Some of the more seasoned editors here remember this getting pulled. Since it is rather obvious that a large majority of us play video games, this blog is to state our favorites, or most despised. The Rules: 1. State your personal favorites or disliked games and give a brief summary of why you enjoy or hate it. 2. If you have more than one installment in a series, and you prefer one over another. You can either state each individually or just say you like the series in general. 3. There is no limit to how many games you may state, you're the one who has to do the writing. 4. Participants are allowed to bash or talk about each others picks, so long as it is in a mature manner and dosen't get too rowdy. If you posted something on the first blog, you now have the oppritunity to update. What I like: *'Command & Conquer franchise: ' 15 years, and three seperate series later since the first game came out in '95. And I still love the alien substances, alternate timelines and near future combat these RTS games have become famous for. *'Halo series:' Anybody who is an avid FPS gamer has at least one installment of humanity's desperate attempts to defeat the genocidal Covenant. *'MechWarrior series:' Despite that Mecha simulation is so '90s, I grew up playing this and am glad to partake in fighting the invading Clans or dealing with planetwide civil wars in the 31st Century. *'Brutal Legend:' When you combine the Action/Adventure and RTS genre, then throw in guest appearences from Heavy Metal superstars like Ozzy Osbourne and Jack Black. And finally set the game in with an assortment of album themes and a large library of Metal. You get Brutal Legend. *'Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout: Tactics' New Vegas provides all of the fun of it's predecessor. Despite being called an "imitation" of Fallout 3, working with Caesar's Legion, the New California Republic or Mr. House to take control of the last true bastion of pre-war civilization is always a fun ride. As for Tactics: Playing as a petty tribal rising through the ranks to bring a spinter faction of the Brotherhood of Steel to power with your custom squad is a very grand adventure. That is all I can think of for now, I'll likely include more later. (which you are also allowed to do for your own) What I Hate: *'Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World:' The best way to describe it is a greatly watered down rerelease of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 attempting to claim it's a whole new title. *[[Ed, Edd n Eddy:The Mis-Edventures|'Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-EDventures']] To say that I hate this game is rather true. It's not that I dislike the show it's based off, it's more of the limited gameplay and rather short story that comprises of the majority of the game. Aside from collectibles of Ed, Edd n Eddy lore, there is not really any reason to keep playing once you beat the game. Those were mine, what are yours? The Update: I realized that I have missed out on something, surely we all are anticipating for some game that will be released in the future. You may now state what games you're waiting for. What I want to get: *'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim' The sequel to Oblivion, one of the best RPGs of the last decade. That was so good I enjoyed playing the fantasy adventure. (to which I'm generally not a fan of) If Skyrim does what it's predecessor did and improved it further. A bloody good game you will have. *'Duke Nukem Forever' Ah, Duke Nukem Forever. The long awaited sequel to Duke Nukem 3D, for fourteen years two sides have long contested regarding the fate of the game. Those who betted on Duke believe that the classic gameplay, witty jokes and the immense interactivity will teach the FPS industry a history lesson they never forget. Then those who didn't claim that he'll be a total flop, that all the engine changes reworking and the long development time have worn down any real chance for the king to retake his throne. You know what I have to say about this? '''ALWAYS '''bet on Duke. It is time to announce any games you plan to play that have yet to be released. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts